Just One Wish
by LittleHobbit13
Summary: Can you imagine holding your brother's life in your hands, to make the sole decision as to whether he lives or dies? Just One Wish is about Sango as she tries to decided whether or not to take Kohaku's jewel shard...the jewel shard keeping him alive.
1. Time to Face Reality

So, lemme tell you a little about this story.  Don't worry though; I won't bore you to death by talking forever. ^_^ I have another story entitled "All Over Again" but I decided that it wasn't coming across as well as I'd like it to, so I took an undetermined break from it.  Finally I decided that I should start small, and try writing a one shot story.  And that's how this story started, as a one shot.  But as I wrote, all of Sango's possible feelings just kept popping into my head.  I decided that "hey, this isn't an easy decision for someone to make" and so I went ahead and made it more than a one shot.  It's not completely done yet, but I hope you'll be happy with what I have to far.  I'll post up a little at a time, like twice a week maybe, and that'll give me time and an incentive (a reason) to finish it.  There, I don't think that took too long to read, but just in case, I won't say any more besides…

ENJOY THE STORY ^_^

***************************

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~**Just One Wish**~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~Chapter One: Time to Face Reality~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Disgusting.  I can't believe you did that, Kagome."

"Let it go, Inuyasha.  It was worth it to get the shards."

"But how could you agree to give Kouga one kiss per jewel shard?!" yelled an outraged Inuyasha.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?  It was just a little kiss."

"Two!  It was two kisses!"

"Aw!  That's so cute, are you jealous, Inuyasha?" prompted Kagome.

"Huh?  Of course not!  I'm just sayin' we could've just as soon cut that damn wolf's legs off!"

"You _are_ jealous!  Aww!  How cute!" laughed Kagome.  A very amused Sango, Miroku, and Shippo trailed behind the couple.

"It's been a long time since we all began our journey together," said Miroku as he and the other two quickened their pace to catch up with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yes, and now the Shikon No Tama is almost complete," added Sango.

"And as soon as it's whole again, I'll be able to use it to become a full demon!" announced Inuyasha.  "We just have to get that last shard back from…ow!  What'd you do that for Miroku?!"  Miroku had unceremoniously whacked Inuyasha in the back of his head before he could complete his sentence.

"Inuyasha!  Shh!" whispered Kagome, glancing at Sango.  The older girl's eyes fixed themselves on the ground.

"Look, it ain't my fault where the jewel shard is!  All I know is that without that shard, the jewe's never gonna be complete!" stated Inuyasha with complete disregard for the demon exterminator's feelings.

"Inuyasha!  Osuwari!" screamed Kagome in absolute frustration.  "I can't believe you!  How could you say something like that?!  Come on you guys, let's just leave him here."  With Shippo taking up residence on Kagome's shoulder, she and Miroku tried to continue a more cheerful conversation with Sango.  Even with Inuyasha lying in pain on the road behind them, Sango couldn't ignore the reality that he was right.  Only one jewel shard kept the Shikon No Tama from completion: Kohaku's.

***************************

well?  So, what did you think of that first chapter?  Was it ok?  I'd love it if you'd review this now that you've finished reading it.  And if you think I could change something to make it better, please tell me, I love writing advice.  And if you have any questions, feel free to ask.  Well, I hope you enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing it, and keep a look-out for the next upcoming chapter. /p

***************************

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~_A Few Interesting Points (some that people get confused on)~_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~yes, it's spelled Kouga, not Koga.

~Shikon No Tama is the Japanese name for "The Jewel of Four Souls"  

Sango explains the history of the jewel in ep26 and Miroku(in the same episode) explains the four souls

~Yes, Kohaku does have a jewel shard in him, believe it or not.  Naraku implanted in

  Kohaku as a way of controlling him and it keeps him alive after he was "killed" in ep24

~"Osuwari" = 'sit boy' ;  this is a) the correct spelling and b) not a form for things like "we should sit down" and such, it has a completely different grammatical meaning

~WARNING: SPOILER: the rosary beads do eventually come off  :) review and tell me if you want me to spoil it with a "when" /p


	2. Self Revelations

Well, here's the next section of the story.  I hope you liked the last one, and I hope you like this one.  Please review after you read.  

**Henrika****: third movie.  *tosses out bait* Keep reading and eventually I'll post up a URL my friend gave me for the movie trailer…lets just say they don't fall harmlessly to the ground… ^_^ XD**

**Aamalie****: Thanks.  I hope you're still interested enough to keep reading ^_^**

*********************************************

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~**Just One Wish**~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~**Chapter Two: Self Revelations**~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, despite having arrived late to Kaede's, Sango rose early.  Assured that no one else was awake yet, Sango crept from the hut.  Unknown to her, hanyou senses followed her every move.

"I don't understand why this decision is so hard.  Kohaku doesn't even remember that I'm his sister thanks to Naraku.  Even after we finally defeated Naraku, his memories didn't return."  Sango recalled the cold, blank eyes she'd seen as her beloved little brother had faded away into the smoke and chaos of the battle's aftermath.

"But he's still my brother.  I love him with a love that no one else could ever share.  I'm sure that even without his old memories we could still be a family.  And I wouldn't have to worry about Kohaku going insane because of the memories of what he did to father and the other exterminators."  Sango mentally fingered the large scar that was spread across her back.  She reflected on all of this for awhile.  She finally sighed and buried her face in her lap.  Hugging her knees, Sango felt tears begin to fill her eyes.  She gave a weak laugh.

"Would you look at me.  I can make split second decisions in a fight, but give me time to think and I don't know what to do.  Maybe I'm just being selfish.  I mean, Kohaku has no memory of who I am.  Maybe he's happier without me.  Perhaps I just need him more than he needs me.  I just want him to be happy and taken care of."  She had been contemplating all this for awhile now.  Sango wanted to reflect on the problem further, but she didn't want her friends to come looking for her.  She stood up and made her way back to the village, while hidden eyes watched her.

Sango arrived back at Kaede's hut just as Kaede was finishing preparing the group some breakfast.  She gave little heed to it, but she noticed that Inuyasha was not among the group.  He arrived only a few minutes after her though.  He sat down next to Kagome and accepted the proffered bowl of food from Kaede.

"Inuyasha where'd you go before?" questioned Kagome.

"Nowhere.  It's none of your business."

"Well, it took you quite a long time to get to nowhere and back," said Shippo.

"Shut up.  I said it wasn't any of your business runt!" shouted Inuyasha.  "Ow!  Who just pulled my hair?!"  He turned around and saw Kagome trying her hardest to get a leaf out from deep in his hair.

"I did.  I'm just trying to get a leaf out.  Why are you so testy this morning?  Didn't you sleep well?" said Kagome.  The rest of the morning consisted of Kagome and Shippo ganging up with each other to argue with Inuyasha.  Sango sat and watcher.  She was amused by the antics of her "foster family".  Thinking of family sent her back to her thoughts of Kohaku again however.  Miroku, who had remained silent thus far, watched Sango.  He studied her, though for once not in the lecherous manner.  He saw the pain and sadness in her eyes, and he felt compelled to try and help her with what he knew to be her problem.  

*******************************************

Well?  There's part 2, what did you think?  All reviews are appreciated.  And if you know something that I can do to make it better, please feel free to shout it out ^_^  haha, and can you guess what the topic of the next chapter will be?  I practically gave it away ^_^


End file.
